Season : Spring!
by HyunShine
Summary: ini musim semi tapi kisah cinta namjoon sama sepinya seperti musim gugur, ya setidaknya sebelum bertemu musim seminya sendiri. Namjoon X Seokjin! ini GS looh. sekali lagi G to the S ! THYPOS and SHORTFIC


**Season! : Spring**

 **Cast :** BTS !

 **Warn :** GS! , AU! BTS as Person. THYPO bertebaran! Gak romantis dan gak lucu.

 **Rate :** T ?

.

Sekali lagi ini GS .

Yang ga suka silahkan mundur.

.

.

.

 **-HS-**

Namjoon mendengus keras, kesekian kalinya teman seperjuangan nya mengabaikannya. Memang beda yang punya pacar baru asik bersenang-senang meninggalkannya merana sendirian. Seharusnya mereka betiga –Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok- mengerjakan project baru mereka, tapi yang ada malah meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian di studio mereka.

Namjoon menggerutu melihat studio mereka masih berantakan , kertas berhamburan di meja, bungkus snack berceceran. Mau jadi apa ruang kerja mereka ini.

"Aish, Min Yoongi , Jung Hoseok!"

'lebih baik cari udara segar kalau begini jadinya' gumam Namjoon.

Dan dirinya berakhir terdampar di taman tak jauh dari studio mereka. Keadaan taman yang lengang benar-benar harus disyukuri, jadi Namjoon tidak harus pusing mendengar teriakan anak kecil dan sebagainya. Setidaknya dirinya bisa mencari inspirasi dari sini. Walau bulan sudah memasuki bulan april nyatanya udara masih sering terasa dingin. Seharusnya dirinya membawa hoodie atau jaket nya, sial sekali hari ini dia.

Ini putaran ke-3 , dan akhirnya Namjoon memilih mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman. Menuangkan inspirasi yang numpang lewat di kepalanya sejak tadi. Sambil bersenandung kecil, walau suaranya terbilang serak setidaknya bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Namjoon masih asik dengan dunianya hingga tak menyadari seekor anjing kecil memandangi nya dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya rasa penasaran anjing kecil itu membuatnya menyentuh kaki panjang Namjoon. Yang membuat si empunya kaki terkejut karenanya.

Namjoon meraih anjing kecil itu. Mengusap nya pelan. Lalu menasihati nya –seriously namjoon-

"Kenapa kau sendiri saja ? harusnya kau jangan berlari meninggalkan pemilik mu tau" sedangkan yang di nasihati hanya memandangnya dengan mata besarnya dan malah mengajak nya bermain.

Meninggalkan pekerjaan mencari inspirasinya itu, akhirnya dirinya malah asik bermain dengan anjing putih kecil itu. Hingga seseorang menghampirinya.

"Jjanggu-ya! Astaga kenapa kau cepat sekali berlari!"

Sosok wanita muda menghampiri dirinya dan meraih anjing kecil itu ke pelukkannya. _Well_ mungkin dia tidak lihat Namjoon berdiri tidak jauh darinya hingga Namjoon berdehem sedikit, dan menyadarkan wanita tersebut.

"Ah! _Mianhamida_ aku hanya terlalu senang menemukannya. Ah Terima kasih sudah menjaganya. Kupikir tadi dia menghilang ke jalan raya" wanita tersebut berbalik dan membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum. Membuat laki-laki itu terpaku ditempatnya sebentar.

 _Cantik seperti musim semi._ Langsungterlintas di pikirannya. Dengan pipi kemerahan dan warna rambut ombre sewarna bunga sakura, Pink. Nyentrik tapi cocok sekali dengan dirinya. Dan sepatu, oh _man_ _converse high_. Namjoon langsung menetapkan tipe idealnya kalau begini!.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menemaninya bermain hingga pemiliknya datang. Ngomong-ngomong , Kim Namjoon" wanita itu menjabat tangannya.

"Ah, Kim Seokjin , terima kasih sekali lagi Namjoon-sshi" sambil tersenyum padanya. "kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Annyeong Namjoon-sshi, Jjanggu-ya bilang annyeong~". Lanjutnya lagi.

Sesaat hendak berbalik.

"Ah Kim Seokjin-sshi?" suara serak Namjoon menghentikan langkah Seokjin dan berbalik. "Eh –Mungkin besok kita bisa bertemu lagi eehm , eh ya –kalau tidak keberatan" lanjutnya lagi.

Dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis Seokjin. "Tentu kenapa tidak? Sampai jumpa besok, di jam yang sama?".

"Ya jam yang sama"

Dan wanita itu berbalik meninggalkan Namjoon dengan perasaan membuncah. Setidaknya bukan hanya bunga yang bermekaran di musim ini, tapi juga perasaan Namjoon saat ini. Sepertinya kali ini Namjoon benar-benar membuat lagu tentang cinta dan musim seminya kali ini.

- **Kkeut-**

 **Palembang 01.20 AM . 12 Juli 2016**


End file.
